<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spark in the Dark by Quantum_Tarantino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807473">Spark in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino'>Quantum_Tarantino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, False Identity, Goths, Leather, Public Sex, Rave, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss, being a Schnee, has a lot of reputation to uphold.<br/>So, nobody would suspect anything if a raven-haired no-name showed up at a nightclub to have some fun, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coco Adel/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spark in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another installment in the depressingly long series of "Quantum Is Unable To Cut Literally Anything From The Shit He Writes."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>	It was just an experiment. Something done in privacy. Everyone did stuff like that sometimes, right?</p><p>	Well, maybe most people didn't rent hotel rooms and spend hundreds of lien on dress-up, but they certainly would if they had her funds.</p><p>	Probably.</p><p>	Weiss swallowed and leaned against the inside of the hotel room door, dropping her duffel bag on the floor and already regretting her choices. This had been a dumb idea. But then again, she had gotten all the way here, so she should just try it out for once. See how it feels. It's not like anyone would call her out on it. The door was locked. She had checked that thrice.</p><p>	She sighed and closed her eyes, counting to three and pushing off the door with the bag in tow. She made it to the bathroom and plonked her bag down on the counter, staring at herself in the mirror.</p><p>	She was Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and thus in line to inherit a fortune large enough to buy out Menagerie. Granddaughter of the man who kickstarted the entire industrial revolution. Aristocracy, essentially. Huntress-in-training. Top of her class. </p><p>	That put her in the spotlight. There were no half-measures to take, and everything she did had to be done to perfection. And that left her very little wiggle room to be herself.</p><p>	She sighed again, eyes drifting to the bag. However, if she <em>weren't</em> Weiss Schnee at all...</p><p>	She unzipped the bag and fished out a bottle of hair dye. <em>Midnight Eclipse,</em> said the label on it, and she looked into the mirror, shaking her head to get different angles on her signature ponytail. Blake did pull off the black quite well... She hummed and undid her hair, letting it fall down on her shoulders.</p><p>	It was just an experiment, right? The dye should come off easily, and it's not like she couldn't just bleach everything afterwards just to be sure. Makeup was easy to wash off, and the clothing she could do whatever she wanted with. There was a knot in her stomach, but as she shook the bottle in her hand and glanced at the bulging duffel bag, she started to feel a touch of excitement underneath everything.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>	Weiss found herself staring into a mirror after putting on the finishing touches, speechless and blushing down to her shoulders. This was... thoroughly not Weiss. Not in the slightest bit. Weiss was, at most, modestly alluring. The woman in the mirror was all in-your face. Her skin was the same flashbang-white, but contrasting that was the pitch-black hair which fell freely on her shoulders, coupled with the heavy touch of mascara and eyeshadow to complete the goth look. She had taken care to hide her scar with a subtle application of shaded silicone paste, and she had even put on dark green contact lenses to give her face a bit more color to tie the look.</p><p>	She looked like a stranger, but she was more focused on her outfit. As her top, she wore a tightly fitting fishnet crop top which contrasted on her pale skin. It covered nothing and stopped above her stomach, so the only thing keeping her decent was a criminally short black leather tube top underneath it which circled her chest, leaving hints of her curves uncovered. Around her neck was a studded leather collar with a small O-ring hanging from the front, as if just casually thrown on. On her wrists she wore a pair of wide leather bracers, almost normal in appearance if you didn't notice that the buckles on them could get latched together. Below her navel, she was wearing just a small pair of leather booty shorts, flexible and stretched around her to show off her curves. The look was completed by a pair of heeled thigh-high boots which further emphasized her ass.</p><p>	She looked... hot. Provocative. Extremely so. She traced her fingers down her stomach, feeling all the exposed skin and swallowing drily. Turning around, she posed for the mirror, turning sideways and sliding her hands down her body. Everything hugged her tightly and just right, and she bit her lip when her hands ended up between her legs. What she was wearing was so outlandishly indecent that she couldn't help but slowly rub herself through her shorts, grinding for the mirror.</p><p>	She shook herself out of the daze, snapping her hands to her sides and taking deep breaths, feeling the heat in her linger. It had been a good experiment. Turns out that playing dress-up was fun. She could masturbate like this and then move on.</p><p>	She glanced back into the mirror, seeing an attractive goth woman there, ready for a night out.</p><p>	It would be a bit of a waste to just leave this here, wouldn't it? She straightened herself and turned around the mirror again, glancing at the unassuming, long, gray overcoat peeking out from the duffel bag. Nobody was going to see anything if she just took a tiny walk out there? Just to see how it feels. She couldn't get a good feel of these boots in just the hotel room. Zero risk involved. Worst case scenario, someone tries to mug her and gets violently blown up by a controlled Burn Dust projection.</p><p>	She looked at the door. Yeah, just a small tour.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>	It was chilly outside, but Weiss felt like she was radiating heat. The boots made her stand out a smidgen even with the overcoat, but it was getting dark and the streets were mostly empty. At first she had been terrified, but the feeling slowly gave way to exhilaration when she realized that nobody cared. She could feel the wind on her thighs and stomach, and all of the exposure just made her feel... liberated. Normally, she would have already passed away from acute embarrassment, but now? She really couldn't find herself to care. Maybe she was dressed up like a slut, but so what.</p><p>	She blushed slightly at the thought. A slut. At first she tried to find out some way of disputing that, but she really couldn't. She shook her head and pressed on, heels clicking on the pavement. But it wasn't like she was easy or anything since she was going to just round this corner and turn back—</p><p>	Her thought process trailed off when she realized she was standing in front of a stairwell going into a basement, illuminated by a neon streetlight with just a plaque on the wall bearing the words <em>'The Sunken Tower.'</em> A faint beat of music emanated from the stairwell, and Weiss found herself hesitating. She really had walked a bit farther than she intended. She knew this club, or rather she knew <em>of</em> it. Just a bit of... reconnaissance, done for fun. To make her aware of what's going around the block. Weiss certainly couldn't have ever even thought about entering it herself. The Tower wasn't exactly the most... virtuous establishment.</p><p>	She swallowed again, feeling her hands trembling. She wasn't Weiss now, was she?</p><p>	She could just check it. Give a quick look-see and then turn back. Just feel it out.</p><p>	The bass dropped inside the club, followed by a muted noise coming from dozens of people jumping at once. Weiss clenched her fists a few times and exhaled sharply before making her way down the stairs.</p><p>	Entering the club felt like a full-body punch as the heated air and noise coming from inside hit her face, immediately making her thank her foresight to dress lightly. An attendant with short red hair was sitting behind a desk with her boots on the table, taking a quick glance at Weiss and gesturing towards the hallway to her right.</p><p>	"Two lien and I'll take that coat off you." She dropped her feet down as Weiss approached, taking the coat from her as Weiss fished out her – separate an anonymized – card. The attendant smiled at her and looked her up and down. "Nice kit, though."</p><p>	Weiss didn't know how she was supposed to respond, but she wasn't Weiss right now. She just gave the attendant a wink with her tongue sticking out and took the proffered number tag from her, fitting it in her back pocket and turning towards the club floor itself.</p><p>	The music got louder with each step until it was almost deafening, the air growing hot and heavy with the vapors of alcohol and vigorous dancing. The beat of the bass thrummed through her as she entered the club itself, and it took her a moment to acclimatize to the abrupt change from the quiet evening streets. People mingled in the lower area, gathering around tables and hiding in secluded alcoves with the bar itself running the length of the building. To the right, short stairs led to a raised area which was currently filled by an undulating mass of people crowding next to the DJ's booth and speakers, the floor shaking with them. It wouldn't do to hesitate, so she just kept walking and tried not to stare too much.</p><p>	Leather and similarly shiny apparel was apparently in vogue here, and she spied a small Faunus girl riding on someone's shoulders, wearing only two strips of tape and a whole bunch of UV paint as her top. Others wore similarly offbeat garments, like jeans where the pant legs were entirely held up by fine chains, and even what seemed like a repurposed Atlesian Knight headpiece used as a mask. She kept her eyes from lingering too much so as not to look like someone in a zoo, and she quickly made it to the bar to try and order something. She really didn't stand out from the rest of the patrons that much.</p><p>	"You stand out like a sore thumb, gothie," a female voice said from next to her, just loud enough to carry over the bustle which made Weiss's heart skip a beat when she realized that someone was talking to her.</p><p>	It took most of her composure to not bolt, but she held on. Weiss Schnee may have been out of place, but she certainly wasn't, so she just adopted a scowl before turning to the speaker. "And pray tell, why is that?" She couldn't see her properly thanks to the dim and intermittent lighting, but she could see the shape of sunglasses on her forehead, the glow of an assortment of fluorescent decorations on her and small metallic glints here and there as brass rivets and highlights caught the scant light just right. A bunch of glowsticks wrapped around her arm, showing her bare shoulders, and she had a touch of bright green paint on her cheek.</p><p>	The woman twirled a blue glowstick in her hand before cracking it on the counter, making it light up. "Just look around, hon." She gestured around, and while Weiss went to look, she reached for Weiss's hand to snap the glowing stick around her wrist, making her jump from the sudden contact. "See? Everyone else is all lit up."</p><p>	Weiss swallowed her surprise and just raised her hand, looking at the makeshift bracelet she had been given. "Well, thank you for initiating me here..." Normally she would leave it at that, but this wasn't normally. "...but it's going to take more than a plastic toy to win my heart." She quirked an eyebrow at the figure, heart hammering. Flirting with a stranger at a club? She'd never.</p><p>	The figure laughed and pulled out a second glowstick, this one red, and snapped it around Weiss's other wrist. "How about two?"</p><p>	Weiss hummed and made a show of comparing the two bracelets. "Better. But I've never been big on jewelry."</p><p>	"Well aren't you a picky princess," the figure said and leaned on her elbow, nodding at the bartender and pushing a swirly blue drink in front of her. "Tell me what I can do for you, then."</p><p>	Weiss smiled in a way she hoped was demure and took the cocktail, smelling the sweetness of it without even trying. "Could start with a name," she said and took a swig.</p><p>	"I see you started with the drink, but my friends call me Coco."</p><p>	Weiss inhaled the rest of the drink, going into a coughing fit as things suddenly clicked into place because even in the darkness, she could see that only an Adel could dress that sharply. That was Coco. The actual Coco she knew. The one she went to lectures with.</p><p>	Coco snorted out a laugh. "Poor thing," she said and reached over to pat Weiss's back. "Too strong for you?"</p><p>	Weiss hacked out a cough, forcibly wrangling her choking reflex under control and shooing her away. "Not—not that." She'd be damned if she'd come off as someone who couldn't handle her booze in this persona of all the things, acquaintances or not.</p><p>	"Must be my reputation then," Coco said and slid her hand away from Weiss's shoulder, instead lifting her chin with two fingers. "I didn't catch your name though, gothie."</p><p>	Weiss froze from the contact briefly, suddenly aware of how the leather pants and intricate, strapped chaps Coco had chosen showed off her hips and leg perfectly. She quickly looked up instead, finding only a worse fate there as she stared at the glint in Coco's eyes, feeling like a deer in headlights. Yeah, that was it. She'd take her leave now before she would die.</p><p>	"Sable," she suddenly said in a daze, the first name of a random novelist floating to the forefront of her mind somehow.</p><p>	"Sable, hmm?" Coco lifted her fingers and turned Weiss's head to the side slightly, looking her over for a moment. "Cute name for a cute girl."</p><p>	Weiss swallowed thickly, tension coalescing in her stomach as she let Coco appraise her like she was making a purchase. Everything moved in a dreamlike haze, reality muddling from the unnatural lights and the barrage of sensory input from all around her.</p><p>	Coco chuckled which shook Weiss from the stupor, making her blink a few times. "Is there something on my face, or was the name enough for me to win your heart over?"</p><p>	Weiss managed a scowl, but not quite as pointed as earlier. "Yeah, there was this smug smirk plastered all over your face. Struck me as a bit odd."</p><p>	The chortle Coco let out was rewarding on its own right, and she fixed her hold on Weiss's chin, holding it slightly more firmly. "You talk back a lot, and I don't think I've heard as much as a thank-you yet." Her tone was even, but there was an underlying threat there which made Weiss's throat feel tight.</p><p>	"Thank you, <em>ma'am,"</em> she responded, drawling out the word pointedly and trying to keep her voice from breaking.</p><p>	Coco nodded slowly, letting go of her chin, but before she pulled away, she left a few patronizing pats on her cheek, the touch leaving Weiss's skin tingling in its wake. "Good girl. I wouldn't want to punish a pretty little thing like you."</p><p>	The words trickled directly down into Weiss's core, especially when combined with Coco's eyes roving over her body, openly appreciating her and asking for more. She felt the urge to cover herself up, but she ignored that and instead played into the invitation, leaning backwards and rolling the makeshift bracelets up to her biceps. "The way you're eating me up from one chair over makes me think you're lying." She winked for good measure, hoping that the tinted lights masked how her face was burning up.</p><p>	Coco's smile hardened to something vicious which struck some ancestral flight-or-fight nerve deep in Weiss. She froze up when Coco pushed off from her chair and took a step to loom over her. She didn't even realize she was leaning away until Coco hooked a finger on the ring on her collar to pull her back, noses almost touching. There was a dangerous intensity to her eyes there which kept Weiss's brain running in circles as the world around them shrank.</p><p>	"I think I'd rather eat you up right where you sit," Coco growled, the rough sound sending a shiver down Weiss's spine. Weiss parted her lips to say something, probably to tell her that thank you this had been a nice evening and now would be a good time for her to take her leave, but she couldn't bring herself to make a sound while Coco slowly pulled her up by the collar for a kiss.</p><p>	Weiss didn't have the air to moan as Coco took lead on the kiss to explore her mouth. She tasted like caffeine and bitters, and felt like control and charisma. It wasn't a gentle kiss; it was her <em>taking</em> Weiss and wringing her dry. Weiss's hands twitched, unsure where to be, and with the distant fascination of a passenger watching her train speed off a cliff, she found herself wrapping them around Coco to pull her closer. One hand trailed around her back, finding the edge of her vest to grip on, and the other slid down over Coco's ass to give it a firm squeeze.</p><p>	Coco pulled back ever so slightly, leaving their lips still ghosting against each other with her steady breaths mixing with Weiss's shallow pants. "You know, usually I come here to enjoy the atmosphere..." she murmured, sliding her free hand down Weiss's side and leaving it resting on the curve of her hip. "But I think that tonight I'll enjoy something else, too."</p><p>	Weiss was paralyzed, trying her best to keep breathing which turned twice as hard when Coco slowly slid her hand from her hip to her thigh and gave it a squeeze. Weiss swallowed thickly, almost managing to choke on her spit with her mind so overloaded. She felt high and buzzed, like the atmosphere itself was enveloping her and pressing hard against her sensitive skin. The sounds and lights made everything seem far too surreal to be actually happening, so she just nervously wet her lips and spread her legs a fraction to give Coco access.</p><p>	Access which was immediately taken advantage of as Coco cupped her through the shorts, making her gasp and stiffen. The fabric was thin and taut enough that Weiss could feel the warmth of the hand through them, and she whimpered when Coco gave her an experimental knead, the sudden, dull pressure forcing her legs to twitch and making her acutely aware of how much more she needed right now.</p><p>	Coco smiled at her, holding her hand still. "So fucking needy, too."</p><p>	Yes. Yes she was. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to ground herself and responded by slowly rocking her hips back and forth against Coco's palm, wordlessly asking for more.</p><p>	She yelped when Coco hoisted her up to her suddenly wobbly legs by her collar and shorts. "Of course. Plain as a day." As if to prove that, she pressed Weiss's back against the bar and hiked her knee up between her legs. The sudden pressure made Weiss shoot straight with a gasp, whole body tense as Coco leaned in. "Watching you wander in here like a lost kitten looking for a leash."</p><p>	Weiss clamped her thighs together out of reflex. The amount of people around her somehow seemed like a very distant concern when compared to the knee between her legs. "I—ah—have been told that I'm a bit of a bitch on occasion." Her voice was shaky and uneven, making the projection of confidence suffer somewhat.</p><p>	"That so?" Coco tilted her head. "Maybe I should punish you after all." Not giving time for her to respond, she dragged them a short distance to the side and spun around a corner, making Weiss lose her orientation before her chest met a wall forcefully with Coco pinning her there bodily, breath heavy in her ear. "Maybe for being such a tease, coming here and flaunting a tight ass like that." Weiss inhaled sharply when an open palm came down her ass, and she let that air out as a slow moan as the sudden pain dulled down to a seething warmth. Seemingly encouraged by the noise, Coco slapped her again, this time hard enough for her to hiss from the sting. "Like you weren't hoping to be bouncing on someone's lap before the song changed." </p><p>	Weiss looked over her shoulder, eyes hooded. "And what will you do about that? Brag?" Coco just breathed deeply and leaned forward, pressing her harder against the wall. She shivered, legs tensing and relaxing as the pain died down when Coco kneaded the ache away. It was too hot and loud to think. There was a moment of clarity where the current song wrapped up and she could hear her thoughts again. Intellectually, she knew that at any moment she would just say 'no' and leave, but she still found herself just dumbly following Coco's every movement and arching her back to grind against her, mesmerized by the briefly audible sounds of leather creaking and metal clinking before the beat of the next song drowned out everything else.</p><p>	"Well, Sable..." Coco started, moving Weiss's wrists above her head and crossing them there. "I think I'll have that ass of yours bounce until you beg me to stop." Weiss shivered, the words tickling in her ear as she pressed her forehead against the wall. Coco tapped her boot against Weiss's, prompting her to take a wider stance. "And I'm sure that that mouth of yours is good at much more than just begging."</p><p>	Weiss half-grunted, half-whined out of reflex, something deep in her throbbing in response to the mental image. It was too much. She needed it. She groaned when Coco placed a toothy kiss on her shoulder and traced a hand up her side, all the way over to her wrists, fiddling with the buckles there.</p><p>	There was a click as the bracers connected together and another as they detached, and Weiss scrunched her eyes shut, feeling Coco smile on her skin. "And you come with your own cuffs, too? Kinky little minx." She turned her head and ghosted her lips on the side of Weiss's neck, tasting her pulse there. "And lucky me, I suppose."</p><p>	Weiss panted, realizing she was sore from straining so much. "Part of the... presentation." She swallowed and pushed back slightly, prompting Coco to lean in harder.</p><p>	"Smart girl," Coco said with a chuckle and shuffled behind her, giving her a bit more space but grasping her hair at the back of her head. "That should be rewarded." She pulled Weiss's head off the wall and presented her with a dildo which made Weiss's eyes widen and core throb. It was a sleek coppery color with shallow bumps going up the sides of it, and all Weiss could think about was how hollow she felt. "This—" Coco patted Weiss's cheek with the tip of it and traced it down her throat "—in you. Sounds good?"</p><p>	"God—" Weiss croaked and pushed back to gyrate her hips against Coco's, trying to convey her desperation. She needed something in her, badly.</p><p>	"Eager. Good." Shifting behind her, Coco slid the toy lower and suddenly stopped, looking to the side as the music changed to a rapid, industrial beat. "Actually... This is my jam." She grabbed Weiss's shoulder and spun her around to face her, pressing their foreheads together with wicked glee. "Ever get fucked on the dance floor?"</p><p>	Absolutely fucking not, Weiss thought.</p><p>	"Aha," Sable said. Coco shook her head with a grin and pulled Weiss with her out of their little hiding spot and back into the open where her internal screaming was muffled by the feverish rhythm blasting from the speakers. People got less careful the closer they got, and after Weiss almost toppled over by someone stumbling against her, she was suddenly thankful that her bracers had stayed disconnected. Coco got spring to her step as they got closer, and when they reached the crowd on the dance floor, she deftly spun Weiss around to face away from herself and held her loosely with a hand splayed on her stomach, slowly starting to find the rhythm of the song.</p><p>	Weiss groaned in a daze, hearing nothing but the deafening synthesizer and the concussive force of the crowd roaring around them. Someone wearing mostly what seemed like black tape lurched against Weiss, violently making out with another person. Without bothering to look, they only grunted and shoved themselves off Weiss and back against the mass of people. Weiss lost track of them instantly as they blended into the tangle of bodies, and the blacklight made it hard to see anything but the fluorescent streaks of color sprinkled among the ravers, flowing and flickering erratically. Laughter bubbled up Weiss's throat from the sheer absurdity of the situation, and she started to follow Coco's movements, mirroring the rest of the crowd around them.</p><p>	The sound blared in her ears too loudly to hear anything, but she felt Coco shift and press her mouth against her ear. There were no words to make out, but the low, demanding murmur made it directly down her spine perfectly fine, making her tingle all over, and she linked her fingers with Coco's hand on her stomach. Coco squeezed her ass through the shorts as if to affirm and gave her another quick slap before hooking her thumb under the waistband and yanking her bottoms down just below her asscheeks. Weiss squealed out of reflex as she felt the flow of air on her drenched crotch, and she learned two things in quick succession.</p><p>	One, the complex leather chaps around Coco's hips also had a practical purpose.</p><p>	Two, everything else ceased to matter.</p><p>	She lost her breath when Coco thrust her hips forward, driving the tip of the dildo into her. Maybe she meant to ramp up slowly, but Weiss pushed back, taking most of the toy in one go and moaning hoarsely as she clamped around it, the gnawing ache within her dulling out as her walls stretched around the toy. Coco grabbed her hip and pushed forward to send them stumbling across the dance floor, bouncing off from the people around them. The air of intoxication, the blinding bursts of strobe light and the total sensory overload dazed Weiss utterly, compounded by the pulses of raw pleasure coming every time Coco slammed against her.</p><p>	One moment there was just empty air on her, then a press of bodies and someone was kissing her. She didn't know who, and all she could see was just a tuft of orange hair blocking her vision while she was being consumed by the messy, open-mouthed kiss. She moaned, feeling it in her throat but not hearing a sound over the noise and the bass pulsing in her, and the stranger's lips on her mouth slid sideways, tracing a smile on her cheek and leaving a trail of saliva behind before disappearing somewhere into the crowd.</p><p>	Coco – or someone else behind her – pulled her back by the collar, making her arch and stand straight, the dildo in her shifting and grinding against her hard enough to make her toes curl as her ass met Coco's hips. She was dizzy and gasping for breath, blinking constantly while trying and failing to come to terms with the fact that she wasn't in just some deranged daydream. Rationalizing anything was hard with the toy in her, her body put on display and the raw heat of the bodies pressing together. A hand grabbed her hair and tilted her head back, and she could feel Coco laughing against her throat. Hearing anything but the drum of the bassline or the pulse in her ears was impossible.</p><p>	Someone crashed against her front, knocking the wind out of her, half from the impact and half from the toy suddenly lurching in her. She staggered and almost fell, but Coco shoved her forward by her hair against the person in front of her, the coalescing mosh pit around them tightening up and pressing them close. Weiss gasped, vision filled with dancing lights as she tried to focus what was in front of her as the strobe light illuminated the woman grinding against her. Short hair, maybe rainbow-colored or just a trick of the lighting, wearing the shredded remains of a tiny black T-shirt. Her face was streaked with neon-blue lines of glowing paint which shone through the darkness.</p><p>	Weiss let out a strained breath, meeting the woman's eyes and losing her breath again when a hand flipped her tube top up. Coco chuckled again, and Weiss shivered in a daze as she felt the air and eyes on her chest. The fishnet top she wore hid nothing, and the erratic rocking of the crowd made her breasts bounce up and down, amplified by Coco thrusting her up to her tip-toes.</p><p>	The woman in front of her leered at her and dove forward, grinding their midsections together and palming Weiss's breast. She was rough and careless, rubbing Weiss's nipple through the fishnet and making her hiss. The overload was making her head spin, and the dozen aches in her body were melding together into a warm, tingling buzz spreading through her. She clenched around the toy and moaned shamelessly, vision blurring. The woman pulled back just slightly, losing contact with her and getting carried away by the current of the crowd, but not before she managed to leave a bright green handprint of UV paint on Weiss's left breast, making it stand out in the darkness between the blinding lights.</p><p>	The crowd shunted them apart, almost pushing her from Coco's grip and sliding the toy out of her, but Coco followed easily and pulled them flush against each other, filling her. A sharp, hot feeling bloomed on her ass, and after Coco growled in her ear, she dimly realized that she had been spanked. Someone grinned in front of her, groping her through her shorts and pulling away. She didn't know what else to do but mewl and push back, gyrating her ass against Coco and reaching behind her, hand fumbling over leather and hot skin until she found Coco's hair, pulling her closer by it.</p><p>	She felt Coco's rumbling laugh through her body again, and the side of her belt was hooked, snapping her hips up and pulling her taut to her toes while Coco grabbed the front of her throat, keeping them flush together in the crowd. She said something over the noise, but the only word Weiss could make out was 'fuck' before they were elbowed to the side again. Every step and stumble made the toy shift inside her, and she was reaching her limit. Her head was a jumbled mess of lust, excitement, incredulity and sheer heat which was all coiling together tighter. She was Weiss Schnee. She didn't just get full-on fucked on a dance floor. None of it made sense.</p><p>	She moaned when another hand slapped paint on her other breast to give it a matching blue glow, but she didn't catch if it was the same woman before they got turned around. A hot mouth pressed against the side of her neck, and it took her a few beats to put it together that it was Coco, and then another two to realize that the intense warmth was coming from a bite mark. That was quickly followed by the pull on her belt relenting which was replaced by a fumbling hand going over her hip and slipping under her waistband on the front, sliding easily on the slickness and settling between her legs. Coco pulled her back close by her pussy, palm grinding against her clit and almost making her lose her footing as her vision shorted.</p><p>	Between the blinding white of the strobe lights, all she could see was afterimages and a darkness punctuated by bright, swinging points of light as glowsticks and painted figures on the partygoers twisted and bounced around. All the while she was being stuffed full and stretched around a dildo plunging into her, forcing her to twitch and moan while the hand down her shorts was making a sticky mess of her thighs. Her eyes roved over the floor aimlessly, waves of heat hitting her as damp bodies pressed against hers, until a certain blue glow caught her eye.</p><p>	It took her a second, but gradually everything else died down for her and her vision crystallized on the soft glow of a scroll pointing at her. She breathed out, whole body tightening and freezing over at once as she looked right at the camera.</p><p>	She could feel her stomach dropping along with the bass, and the dam broke with a hoarse scream which was drowned by the ambient madness. The pleasure in her core burst and surged through her, filling her vision with crackling shapes and robbing her of all control. She clamped her legs together, losing her footing but staying upright thanks to Coco's firm hold on her as the harsh, wanton orgasm ran through her. The palm on her clit and the toy in her gave her no pause, forcing her to quiver and clench uncontrollably to the beat of the song. Her ears filled with a distant whine, and she could do nothing but stare and smile at the camera which was capturing every moment of her climax, every unconscious moan spilling from her and every bounce of her painted breasts.</p><p>	She wasn't sure if she passed out. There was just a swirl of sound and color so intense she wasn't sure if it was a hallucination, but when she started blinking herself back to reality, her vision coalesced into Coco's shit-eating grin in front of her.</p><p>	"You're a real freak, you know?" Coco said, the music now barely distant enough for speaking.</p><p>	Weiss blinked a few more times, trying to orient herself. Her legs felt weak and she ached all over. She looked around, seeing the glow of the dance a short distance away. Coco had taken her to the side and was currently pinning her against a wall, looming over her and supporting her by one hand under her armpit and another on her shoulder. The dildo had disappeared somewhere, but the buckles on her hips remained.</p><p>	Weiss swallowed, gathering her wits. "Seemed to—" she croaked out, clearing her throat and continuing, "—to work for you."</p><p>	Coco tilted her head and pointedly looked up and down Weiss's body, tugging her black top back down to cover her breasts, but it was too small to cover the glowing handprints underneath. "It did." She let go of Weiss, making her wobble on her legs and then dropped forward closer  to lean on her elbow, breathing against her mouth. "A lot." The flickering lights illuminated them from the side, and Weiss had hard time breathing under the intense presence as Coco stared her down. "And I haven't had enough of you just yet."</p><p>	Weiss felt like she should say something. A witticism or a taunt or something snarky, but she was still coming down from her high and her brain ran dry when Coco leaned forward and pushed her knee up between her legs again, making her flinch. Weiss opened her mouth to gasp, and Coco's hand traced down the side of her head, first gently but then firmly grasping her chin and pushing a thumb into her mouth.</p><p>	Weiss just moaned, clamping her thighs around the knee and going through a full-body shiver as Coco nailed her to the wall with a hungry stare. She languidly explored Weiss's mouth with her thumb, sliding it over her tongue and making her open wide. Weiss had never felt more exposed in her life which was only intensified by the knowledge that the dark eyes staring her down enjoyed every single twitch of it. Coco hummed and turned her hand, pulling out her thumb and sliding in her middle- and index fingers, taking Weiss's tongue between them and dragging it out.</p><p>	Her drooling made her tongue slippery enough to be impossible to grasp firmly, but Weiss understood the intent and followed the motion, ending with her tongue hanging out. She knew that others might see her being toyed with, but right now the only thing she could think about was the woman in front of her. Coco let go of her tongue, which Weiss dutifully kept out.</p><p>	Coco huffed with a smile and hooked her finger on the ring of Weiss's collar. "Pretty face." She pulled her off the wall by the ring, rounding a corner and pushing her against it out of sight of the dance floor, this time more forcefully. "But I think it'd look even prettier between my legs."</p><p>	After that, all it took was a gentle nudge for Weiss's knees to hit the floor. She maintained eye contact and pressed her cheek against Coco's thigh, inhaling deeply and suppressing a shiver as Coco threaded her fingers into her hair for a good grip. When Weiss tried to start undoing the belt, Coco's grip on her hair tightened subtly.</p><p>	"I think I said I'd have your mouth, gothie," Coco said with a smirk. "Be a good girl and put those hands of yours away."</p><p>	Weiss whined, but she leaned backwards and crossed her wrists behind her back, fiddling with her bracers for a moment until she felt them click. She looked back up and for good a measure tried to swing her hands apart, making the latch between them clack loudly. Coco nodded in approval and released her hair to start working the buckle on her pants.</p><p>	Weiss knelt there, seconds ticking past. What Coco was wearing looked nothing short of fantastic – and by the gods, so <em>tight</em> – but that apparently made getting out of them a hassle which definitely was not helped by the chaps which doubled as a strap-on harness. Weiss stared up at her, fidgeting nervously and rubbing her thighs together. They were slick with arousal, and watching Coco slowly reveal her hips one at a time reignited the sore need in her. The brown leather peeling off her skin was tantalizing, and Weiss felt her mouth water when the waistband finally lowered enough to show a precisely trimmed patch of hair.</p><p>	Coco sighed deeply as she pushed her pants halfway down her thigh, taking a wider stance. "Show me," was all she said, and she barely managed to reassert her hair grip before Weiss was already falling forward. Coco let out an unsteady breath as Weiss dragged the flat of her tongue over her folds, and she tightened her grip to pull Weiss closer.</p><p>	She was so <em>wet.</em> Weiss buried her face between her legs, inhaling her scent and putting on the best show she could. She closed her eyes and moaned, smearing the slick on her face before licking an arc around Coco's pussy and dipping in as deep as she could. She strained her arms against the cuffs for good measure, slowly gyrating her hips, looking up with her best doe-eyes and swallowing loudly which made the grip in her hair tighten.</p><p>	"Fuck..." Coco growled, flushed and for a moment, just barely looking like she had been thrown off. Weiss turned her head to show her a brief smile, licked her lips and turned back down, wrapping her lips around her clit and sucking it hard. Guided by the hard grip on her hair, she tried to go as fast as she could, alternating between sucking and fast licks and following the gyrating motions of Coco's hips.</p><p>Bound, on her knees and head buried between a nigh-stranger's legs in the corner of a club, mouth and nose were filled with her taste, a hand in her hair telling her exactly what to do. Her body throbbed from the thought, relishing in the lack of control.</p><p>	"Right there—" Coco growled, and the climax took Weiss by surprise when Coco forcefully pulled her by the hair against herself. She repeated the sucking motion she had been doing, feeling Coco's thighs quiver and fingers strain against her scalp, her clit throbbing against Weiss's tongue.</p><p>	When she came down from it, she took a sharp breath and pushed Weiss away, looking frazzled. Weiss was panting from the exertion, and she looked right into Coco's eyes, keeping her tongue out and letting a trail of drool drip off from the tip of it and quietly making her cuffs jingle, trying on her best "eager submissive"-look. Maybe that would entice her for another round because she definitely deserved that.</p><p>	"Your makeup is running, princess," Coco huffed out.</p><p>	Weiss froze immediately, closing her mouth in shock. Princess? No, people called her that in Beacon. Did she—</p><p>	Coco winked at her and pulled her panties back up. "Though I must say, I look pretty good on you too."</p><p>	"I—uh," Weiss stammered, but Coco just leaned down to lift her back up to her legs. Her head was swimming. Was she just imagining things?</p><p>	"Hope you didn't forget to breathe down there," Coco said and palmed Weiss's breast through the top, chuckling as that made Weiss gasp in surprise. "You really look like you could use another good railing, at least based on how you rutted thin air just there. But I'm sorry to say that I should really be on my way from here." Weiss blinked, her thoughts short-circuiting when Coco pushed her against the wall by her throat, making her breath hitch. "So, you know, if you ever need to get bodily rammed into the mattress until you're too hoarse to even mewl anymore—" She fished a permanent marker from her belt and knelt down, popping the cap between her teeth "—juf give me a call." With a flourish, she scrawled a series of numbers on Weiss's stomach right above the waistband and got up, pocketing the pen.</p><p>	"I—ah, I'll... thank you," Weiss said in a daze, looking down on her body.</p><p>	Coco laughed, giving her shoulder a sharp pat. "Cheer up, gothie. More where that came from." She gave her a meaningful look, winked and walked away, gracefully twisting around a man who almost ran into her before disappearing into the crowd, leaving Weiss blinking in confusion as her brain was slowly and arduously starting to catch up with everything that had happened in the past half-hour.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <tt></tt>
</p><p><tt>Crazy goth raveslut fucked at a moshpit [HD] (reupload)</tt><br/>
<em>31.473 views</em></p><p>	Weiss was curled up under her blanket, eyes glued to the screen with her hand between her legs. The raven-haired woman moaned on the screen, her green and blue breasts bouncing in time with the music and the rest of the crowd. She looked absolutely out of it, mouth open and back arched, clothing covering nothing of note. She twisted on the screen, making eye contact with the camera and locking up before unmistakably orgasming, entire body shaking and putting up a show for the camera.</p><p>	Weiss bit her knuckle and came around her fingers, clenching silently and meeting the black-haired-woman's eyes on her screen, too captivated to look away until the crowd shifted and carried her away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omake:</p><p>"If I may ask, Mr. Club Owner, how will you ensure that no underage people will enter your establishment?"</p><p>"Excellent question, unspecified interlocutor. You see, we have a cutting-edge scanner system installed at the door which reads the customer's biometrics and extrapolates their age based on their epigenetic markers. Any person with suspiciously young readings will be asked to provide additional verification, but for the most part we can simply let the system work freely without having to slow our patrons down!"</p><p>"Wonderful, but is that legal?"</p><p>"Certainly so, as this is a private establishment. There are no privacy concerns as the system only verifies your age, and no information from the process is at any point stored anywhere, save for the physically apparent outcome of someone being allowed or refused entry."</p><p>"Well that does sound like a fascinating solution which surely would allow all kinds of patrons to enter without having to produce official documentation for their identity!"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>